Why Can't We Just Get Along?
by Zelda-warriorcat-FAN
Summary: Ivypaw is jealous of Dovepaw, and wants to be even. She awakes in the Dark Forest and meets Hawkfrost, who want to train her to get even with her sister. And when Dovepaw asks what's wrong, what will Ivypaw do?


I thought I'd make this. I simply adore these two sisters. I'm **not** copying this from Erin, not matter how much it seems I am. I'm making this all up, and basing it from the books. I haven't read Omen of the Stars yet, so I really know nothing about Ivypaw and Dovepaw's relationship, but I know about their fighting and why. So… enjoy!

Everything was dark. Fog clouded the air and made it hard to breath. Most of the trees were leafless, and the ones with leaves barely clung on the branches. The only light were the glowing eyes of the cats. A white and grey cat she-cat lay in the middle of a foggy clearing. The grass was dead, and there were black leaves laying around the cat. She opened her light blue optics and looked around. She blinked a few times in confusion, thinking to herself, _Where am I?_ She stood, glancing around. Her tail flicked side to side. "Is this…" she began. No, it couldn't be. It's not the dark forest. She began to walk around, worried. That's when she heard pawsteps. She turned around faster than a Windclan cat. "W-who's there!?" she hissed. "I- I'll give you some w-wounds to think about!" she unsheathed her claws. She looked around worried, looking for the source of the pawsteps. That's when she saw the two blue-green eyes staring at her. The she-cat backed up in fear, running into a tree. She gasped and looked around for an escape. "W-who are you!?" she hissed loudly at the eyes. "W-where am I!?"

"Why, you're in the dark forest," the eyes replied. A tom? The she-cat's eyes widened. "But-but- I haven't done anything wrong!" she meowed.

"Yes, yes, I know," the voice said. "You've been jealous of your sister," the she cat glanced down at her grey paws. "Y-yeah… I know," she muttered. "It just- seems like she thinks she's better than every other cat! Just because of a stupid prophecy! I haven't been able to hang around her anymore… she- she hangs with Jayfeather and Lionblaze all the time! The cats who are meant to be a prophecy! And-"

The tom hushed her. "Ivypaw…" he began. Ivypaw's ears perked up at his voice. _How does he know my name!?_ "I know what you're going through… I brought you here for a reason, Ivypaw…"

"Why am I here?" Ivypaw demanded. The tom stepped out of the shadows. A large, muscular brown tabby tom. His optics were green with a hint of blue. He had a steak(the wooden kind) sticking out of his throat, along with blood dripping from it. "I am Hawkfrost, brother of Brambleclaw, Son of Tigerstar," he spoke. "And I'd like to be your Dark Forest mentor,"

Ivypaw's eyes widened. "You'll… train me?" she asked, sitting. Hawkfrost nodded, walking over to her. He circled the she-cat as he spoke, his tail tracing her jawline. Ivypaw shivered at this. "Yes, I'll teach you more than your current mentor… who was it? Oh, Cinderheart," his voice went from normal, to a growl. "I'll make you better than Dovepaw… much better. As long as you agree to train with me, and when you sleep, you always awake here,"

Ivypaw shivered lightly. "Well…?" Hawkfrost asked. Ivypaw muttered something and Hawkfrost tilted his head. "eh?"

"Yes… I will let you train me… teach me everything you know," Ivypaw muttered louder. This made Hawkfrost smirk. "Great…" he chuckled. "Than I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night, my young apprentice..."

Ivypaw awoke with a jump. Was this really happening? Was she really going to be better then her stupid sister, Dovepaw? The grey and white she cat chuckled a stood, padding out of the Apprentice Den, her tail held high above her head, her ears perked up. She looked proud as ever. "Ivypaw!"

The she cat turned her head to see Cinderheart rushing over. "Want to go do some hunting? After that we can work on battle skills," the grey she cat mewed. Ivypaw nodded, followed by a smile. "Come on then!" The two darted out of camp.

"We'll start at snake rocks," Cinderheart meowed. "Snakerocks!? But snakes will be out and on the rocks or in the cracks! We could get bit!" Ivypaw yowled.

"Yes I know, but remember how cats were talking about an apprentice caught and addar here?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you'll catch one,"

That made Ivypaw perk up. "Ok! Let's go!" She ran ahead. They made in to snake rocks.

"Remember to be cautious, don't get bit!" Cinderheart said. "Yowl for help if you need it. We're not practicing battle skills until we've both caught something good,"

Ivypaw nodded as she tried to catch a scent. It was faint, but she smelt a vole. Her ears pricked and she looked for where it was. She spotted it's brown fur looking for food. The she cat dropped to a hunter's crouch and stalked to the small rodent. She waited for a chance to pounce. Just as she got ready to spring at the mammal, something else lept at it. "Hey!" She hissed, seeing it was a rogue cat. "That's mine!" The rogue looked at her. His fur was shiny and black, he had large green eyes. He set the vole down. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," he spoke. He had a southern voice.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Ivypaw meowed. The Tom sighed. "I've been kicked out everywhere, I haven't eaten in forever. I needed something to eat," he spoke.

"Oh... I'm sorry then, take the vole you need it more than I do," Ivypaw said.

"Thank you, you'll do Thunderclan Clan well. You're the nicest apprentice I've met," and with that the Tom picked up the vole and ran off.

Ivypaw watched as he ran, not even stealing a second glance at her.

Ivypaw and Cinderheart got back from hunting and training just as the sun was setting. Ivypaw with a thrush and two mice, Cinderheart holding a wood pigeon. They set their kill into the Fresh Kill pile. "Go ahead and eat your fill," Cinderheart said. "But give the thrush to the elders," Ivypaw nodded, picking up the thrush and carrying it to the Elder's Den. Longtail and Mousefur lay side by aid sharing tongues. Mousefur looked at Ivypaw. "Oh, what have you brought us, young apprentice?" The brown elderly she cat asked. The apprentice lay the thrush in front of Mousefur. "Ah... Thrush! You're getting better every day, ivypaw!" Mousefur laughed. "Thank you," Ivypaw mewed. She turned to leave as the elders ate.

Ivypaw darted to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse. She walked to a shady corner of the camp and began to eat. She heard pawsteps coming her way. A light grey she cat apprentice with Amber eyes sits next to Ivypaw. "Good evening, Ivypaw! I saw the thrush you caught! Great job!"

Ivypaw looked over, seeing Dovepaw. Her ears lay back a bit at the sight of her sister, but she decided to look pleased. "Hello, Dovepaw. How was your day?" She asked, offering some mouse to her.

"Great!" Dovepaw laughed as she began to eat quickly. Ivypaw's smile faded. She yawned, "Well, I'm going to head to the den, I'm tired," the she cat said, padding to the den. "Oh… uh ok," Dovepaw called out to her. Ivypaw signaled a 'good night' with her tail before she stepped into the den. She lay down in her soft bed of warm, green moss before yawning and lying her head down. She let the sweet feeling of sleep engulf her.

"HAWKFROST!" a white she cat with green eyes, a few ginger spots on her back and tail, and black front paws called out. "ARE YOU THERE!?"

No answer. She yowled for the tom again. Still, nothing. "HAWKFROST! GET OVER HERE NOW! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" she hissed. The tabby came up behind her.

"Sorry it took me so long…" he growled. "I had to deal with something. Starclan cat came, I decided to get rid of it,"

The she cat rolled her eyes. "Can't even give a warning…" she mewed.

"Well, Tigerstar says not to give a warning to StarClan cats," Hawkfrost replied. "And you know that, Mapleshade,"

"I wanted to talk to you about Ivypaw," Mapleshade spoke.

"What about her?" Hawkfrost growled.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"OF COURSE!"

Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws, hissing. He turned and began to leave, "I need to go train my apprentice now…" he growled, darting off. Mapleshade growled, watching him run off.

Ivypaw sighed, sitting up. She was back in the Apprentice Den, and her shoulder ached terribly. During training in the Dark Forest last night, Hawkfrost wounded her shoulder pretty badly. It had been a few moons since she started training there. She stood and limped out of the den. The first thing she saw was Dovepaw glaring at her. "What?" Ivypaw growled.

"I want to talk to you," Dovepaw meowed. "Come on," they walked behind the Nursery, and snuck out. They padded to the edge of the forest by the lake. "What's been going on?" Dovepaw asked.

"Nothing, just bad sleep," Ivypaw hissed. Dovepaw rolled her eyes. She knew when her sister was lying. "No, it's not bad sleep," the grey she cat said. "Something's going on, you can tell me. What's been g-"

"NOTHING HAS BEEN GOING ON!" Ivypaw yowled, unsheathing her claws. Her tail fluffed up in anger. Dovepaw jumped at her sudden yowl. "I-Ivypaw…"

"Leave me alone! I don't care!" She hissed in reply, taking a step forwards. "You've _never_ listened to me since you go that… that stupid prophecy! Remember when I almost caught an adder, and I told you about it? You cut me off midway through my sentence, just to tell me how _better_ you are…"

Dovepaw's ears lay back against her head and she looked away in guilt.

"It _hurt_ feeling like you didn't care… and it seemed like you didn't," Ivypaw finished, turning to walk off.

"Ivypaw…"

"I don't want to hear it,"

"Ivypaw, I'm sorry,"

"I don't care, Dovepaw,"

"But-"

Ivypaw was beyond angry now. She was furious. "I said, I DON'T CARE!" she yowled, whipping around and clawing right across her sister's face. Dovepaw mewled and lost her balance at the blow, falling over. The cut across her cheek was deep, and bleeding. Ivypaw's growls turned into panicked mews. She stared at her Dovepaw, who was struggling to stand, tears clouding both of their eyes. Tears were streaming down Dovepaw's face now and she turned to face her sister.

Ivypaw glanced down at the claws of her paw, which was glazed with blood. She began to tremble, and looked back at Dovepaw, who was fully standing. "Why can't we just get along? Just for once?" she whispered, before darting off into the darkness of the forest, leaving Ivypaw there. The white and grey she cat sighed and lay down, covering her face in her paws. What had she done?

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that. If you want me to make another part to this, just let me know! So sorry if I got any spelling or grammer wrong... anyways, See you in the next story!


End file.
